Comedy Garing HSJ Comedgar
by Nakajima Hikari
Summary: A random story about Hey!Say!JUMP in real life. Simak kisah kehidupan para member di balik layar
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **Kontes Masak~**

Suatu hari diadakan kontes memasak bagi para member JUMP (sekedar iseng). Siapapun yang yang masakannya paling enak bakal mendapat hadiah.. kali ini pesertanya cuma 3 orang, yaitu Hikaru, Inoo, dan Chinen. Jurinya yaitu Yuto, Yamachan, dan Yabu, sisanya menjadi penonton. Para peserta bebas memasak masakan ala mereka. Setelah dibacakan aturan-aturan oleh Yabu akhirnya kontes pun dimulai.

"Fufufu, aku pasti menang. Masakanku kan paling enak dari semuanya." Ucap Hikaru dengan bangga.

"Ah, lebih enak masakanku. Aku akan membuatkan masakan yang akan membuat Kou-chan suka. (untung kemarin aku habis buka-buka majalah tentang makanan. Aku yakin pasti Kou-chan akan suka hihihi)." Ucap Inoo.

"Huh, kau jangan rebut sahabatku. Aku akan membuatkan untuknya masakan yang lebih enak darimu!"

"Huh liat saja. Aku tak mau kalah dengamu. Kou-chan itu milikku!"

"Dia itu sahabatku!"

"Araa araa… jangan berantem lah kalian di sini." Ucap Yabu dengan malu.

"Cepatlah masak buat kami. Kami lapar di sini." Celetuk Yuya.

"Huh aku tak memasaknya untukmu kok Yuyan." Jawab Hikaru.

"Ya. Aku juga." Ucap Inoo menyusul.

"Huh… bau apa ini? Kok bau gosong?" teriak Daiki.

"Uwaaah gosong. Mampus aku. Gimana ini." Ucap Inoo panik.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan asik ngobrol hahaha." Ejek Hikaru.

"Anoo… sebaiknya kau juga liat wajanmu, Hikaru-kun." Celetuk Keito yang dari tadi memperhatikan wajan Hikaru yang sudah gosong.

"Ahh… tidak!" teriak Hikaru.

"Bwahahaha… syukurin lu Hika…" ucap Inoo sambil ketawa dengan keras.

"Kau mau masak apa Chii? Kau santai sekali dari tadi." Ucap Yuto yang dari tadi penasaran karena Chinen tak mengambil bahan apa-apa.

"Hmm… sesuatulah. Lihat saja entar." Jawab Chinen dengan muka bingung.

"Kau yakin? Apa sebaiknya aku membantumu?" tanya Yamada.

"Jangan! Kalian kan juri. Hush hush… aku ingin berkonsentrasi sambil makan terasi untuk membuat makanan yang enak." Usir Chinen.

"Huh… yasudah. Ayok Yut…" jawab Yamada sambil pergi meninggalkan Chinen.

Persaingan makin ketat karena masing-masing sibuk dengan masakannya. 15 menit sudah berlalu dan hal itu membuat perut member yang lain berbunyi. Wangi-wangi masakan mulai tercium. Mereka jadi sangat lapar.

Akhirnya makanan pun selesai. Masing-masing peserta meletakkan masakannya di dalam piring saji dengan keadaan tertutup. Juri pun bersiap-siap, begitu juga para penonton yang dari tadi musik keroncongnya sudah terdengar dari perut mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita coba dulu masakannya. Mulai dari Hikaru." Ucap Yabu.

"Kali ini aku pasti yang menang." Dengan bangganya sambil terseyum memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang sexy dan membawa makanannya kepada para juri.

"Apa nama makanan ini?" tanya Yamada.

"La Qetek si Bebek Panggang Mentega Pake Sambel ala Hikaru." Jawab Hikaru dengan bangga.

"Wohoaah. Namanya kurang panjang tuh Hikaru-kun." Celetuk Yuto sambil ketawa.

"Hush.. sudah sudah.. yang pentingkan rasanya. Bukan makanannya. Nah Kou-chan, silahkan kau mencobanya." Jawab Hikaru.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak suka bebek. Kau saja yang makan Yamachan." Jawab Yabu.

"Tak mau! Aku maunya Kou-chan!" teriak Hikaru sampai-sampai semuanya harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat karena suaranya yang serak-serak seksi gitu.

"E-eh… baiklah." Jawab Yabu terpaksa. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai akhirnya nanti dia harus mendapat hadiah menarik dari Hikaru jika dia tidak mencicipinya.

"Dou? Enak kan? Tentulah… masakan ini kan kubuat khusus untukmu." Jawab Hikaru bangga.

"Eh aku juga mau coba." Ucap Yamada.

"Tak boleh!" teriak Hikaru untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya maap. Hikaru-kun pelit amat sih." Ujar Yamada.

"Au…" celetuk Yuto.

"Sudah sudah. Aku sudah mencicipinya kan? Puas kan kau Hika?" ucap Yabu.

"Hehehe… makasih…" ucap Hikaru sambil membawa makanannya kembali.

"Ja, gimana makanannya gimana Yabu-kun?" tanya Yuto penasaran.

"Uaaaasseeemmm bae! Dia make apa sih? Eh tunggu.. apa ini yang nyangkut?" jawab Yabu sambil mengorek-ngorek sesuatu yang nyangkut di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa ini?" jawab Yabu sambil mencium sehelai rambut yang ternyata nyangkut. Dan akhirnya Yabu pun pingsan.

"Heee? Yabu-kun? Heee? Kok pingsan? Hoi Yabu-kun bangun!" ucap Yamada kaget.

Sementara itu…

"Hihihi… itu pembalasanku buatmu Kou-chan! Kemarin kau sudah suruh aku makan sabun. Sekarang kukasih bulu ketekku biar kau rasain bwahahah." Ucap Hikaru dalam hati sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Baiklah.. sekarang lanjut ke Inoo-kun." Ucap Yuto.

"Kou-chan kau tak apa-apa? Aku tadi dengar teriak-teriak…" tanya Inoo.

"Iie… daijoubu." Jawab Yabu sambil memotong perkataan Inoo sebelum akhirnya si Inoo mulai bersinetron ria di depannya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau masak apa Inoochan?" tanya Yamada.

"Sushi balado." Jawab Inoo sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Sushi balado!?" tanya Yuto heran.

"Yup. Sudah sudah. Ayo dicicip. Buat Kou-chan aku suapin yaa…" rengek Inoo.

"Eh, tapi tapi…" tolak Yabu perlahan.

"Ayolah… masa kau tega? Aku kan masak ini special untukmu." Rengek Inoo. Karena Yabu sudah penasaran akhirnya ia pun menerimanya dengan terpaksa. Ia pun bersedia di suap Inoo.

"Ukhuuk…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yuto batuk.

"Eh? Doushita no, Yuto-kun?" tanya Yamada.

"E… nandemonai." Jawab Yuto pelan-pelan.

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Atau…" Inoo mulai penasaran.

"Enggak kok ga ada apa-apa.. masakanmu enak.. kau sudah boleh kembali." Ucap Yabu cepat-cepat.

"Eh? Hontou? Lebih enak dari punya Hikaru?" tanya Inoo penasaran.

"Iya.. iya.." jawab Yabu cepat.

"Yaay hehehe…" ucap Inoo sambil berjalan dengan membusungkan badannya karena bangga Yabu mengatakan kalau masakannya lebih enak.

Sesaat setelah Inoo keluar dari ruang juri…

"Wanjriiit! Pedis bae ni makanan!" ucap Yabu tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Duuh aku kan ga suka pedes." Ucap Yamada.

"Ukhukk ukhuk… sama…" jawab Yuto.

"Sudah sudah. Minum gih. Untung kita dapat minum gratis dari sponsor." Jawab Yabu.

"Iya yah…" jawab Yamada.

Sementara itu…

"Ahh, aku tadi kelupaan. Tanpa sadar aku masukin sambelnya sampai satu botol habis." Jawab Inoo sambil melihat botol sambel yang udah abis isinya bener-bener bersih kayak belum dipake.

"Baiklah, sekarang yang terakhir. Chinen." Ucap Yamada.

"Hai. Ganbarimasu!" ucap Chinen.

"Kau masak apa Chii?" tanya Yamada penasaran.

"Aku masak ini…" perlahan-lahan Chinen membuka tutup makanan tersebut. Penonton dan juri makin penasaran. Saat sudah dibuka, semua pun jadi hening.

"Itu apa?" tanya Yuto.

"Eh apa? Yah mie. Emang apa lagi?" jawab Chinen.

"Namanya?" tanya Yamada.

"Eh… etto… apa ya? Ramen goreng aja deh. Hehehe." Jawab Chinen tenang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita cicipi." Ucap Yabu yang penasaran. Penampilan masakan Chinen biasa saja. Layaknya masak seperti biasa. Saat para juri mencicipi masakan Chinen…

"Umaii! Oishii!" teriak Yuto tiba-tiba.

"Hai! Oishii desu!" teriak Yamada.

"Yappari! Kalian berdua benar!" ucap Yabu.

"Eh… ano…" jawab Chinen pelan.

"Wooi ada apa neh? Waah masakan Chinen keliatan biasa aja tuh. Pasti kaga menang." Ucap Hikaru sombong.

"Hush.. udah ah, kayak makanan lo enak aja Hika." Celetuk Inoo.

"Huf.. daripada berantem mending kita cobain punya Chii. Pasti ga enak." Ucap Hikaru sambil menerobos ngambil piring buat makan.

"Chinen aku minta ya…" ucap Inoo.

"Ah… hai… douzo…" jawab Chinen.

Sesaat kemudian…

"Gile! Kok enak bet sih eh mungil? Lu masak make ape aje dah?" tanya Hikaru dengan mie yang masih banyak di mulutnya.

"Hika lu kalo makan yang bener napa. Jangan makan sambil bicara! Gue jadi kena sembur neh." Ucap Yabu.

"Iya nih enak banget. Kamu masak make apa Chinen?" tanya Inoo.

"Ahh… itu…" ucap Chinen pelan. Tiba-tiba muncul para penonton yang baru saja keluar dari toilet(?).

"Eh Hikaru lo masak apaan sih? Uaaseeem bet dah. Ga enak pula!" ucap Yuya sebel.

"Au! Inoochan juga masak pedes bae!" sambung Daiki.

"Sudah sudah… eh ada apa tuh? Masakannya Chinen yak? Mending kita cobain." Ajak Keito.

"Ahh iya boleh tuh." Jawab Yuya. Akhirnya mereka pun mencoba masakan Chinen dan ternyata…

"Eh manteb! Enak banget ni! Pinter masak juga lo Chii." Ucap Yuya.

"Eh souka?" tanya Chinen ragu.

"Yup! Oishii! Enak enak!" ucap Daiki sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Iya, enak kok Chinen. Kamu masak make apa aja?" tanya Keito penasaran.

"Iya, masak pake apaan?" tanya yang lain yang ikut penasaran.

"Oh gampang kok. Jadi tadi aku ke dapur, pas aku liat di atas lemari ada mie sedap. Yaudah aku ambil aja. Terus aku rebus terus ditiris. Nah abis itu di goreng make kecap ama sayur-sayuran. Udah deh gitu aja. Gampang kan?" jawab Chinen bangga. Yang lain pun terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"He? Gitu doang Chinen?" tanya Keito penasaran.

"Iya. Hanya begitu saja kok." Jawab Chinen pelan.

"Ahh baiklah, kalau begitu kita keluar bentar ya. Nentuin siapa yang menang." Ucap Yabu.

"Iya iya.. ayok yang lain ikut." Jawab Yuto.

"Umm baiklah." Jawab Chinen tenang.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Chinen sendiri di dalam ruangan.

"Eh eh, itu mie yang di atas lemari kan…" tanya Yuya.

"Bodoh. Itu kan mie udah dari setahun yang lalu. Siapa yang masih nyimpen di situ coba!?" ucap Hikaru kesel.

"Kalau udah setahun berarti…" jawab Inoo yang mukanya udah mulai pucat.

"EXPIRE! Toilet! Gua butuh toilet!" teriak Hikaru sambil berlari ke arah toilet.

"Wooi minggir dong! Gue juga mau masuk!" teriak Daiki.

"Wooy gue juga wooi! Buruan kek yang di dalem!" teriak Keito.

"Bentar napa… perut gue sakit bae nih!" ucap Yabu yang ternyata sudah di dalam toilet sejak tadi.

Sementara mereka berebut toilet, Chinen pun diam di dalam ruangan tadi sambil bermain dengan kukunya.

"Jadi… tadi itu… mie udah lama ya? Pantes baunya udah kaga enak. Yaudahlah biarin aja." Ucap Chinen acuh tak acuh…

 _To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **Kepleset!**

Siang itu saat member JUMP sedang asik dengan kesibukan masing-masing, Yabu kelaparan. Dia pun menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada di kulkas. Tiba-tiba…

Brukkk…

"Wadaaww sakit!" teriak Yabu.

"Yahelah elu. Lantainya jadi kotor lagi kan? Gue kan lagi ngepel. Lu kaga liat ape?" ucap Hikaru kesel yang ternyata si Hikaru sedang asik ngepel sambil dengerin lagu dangdut milik bang Rhoma.

"Yaelah elu yang salah. Ngapain coba lu ngepel? Rajin amat jadi orang!" balas Yabu tak mau kalah.

"Yahelah masbro.. jaman sekarang mana ade cuma cewek yang ngepel? Lagian ni berkat si mungil Chinen noh numpahin susu gue. Gue lagi asik minum susu nasional juga. Udeh minggir sane lu! Gue mau lanjutin ngepel nih!" Jawab Hikaru kesal.

"Wezzt… santai dong masbro. Maklumin aje sih gue udah tua, mata gue udah rabun. Ckck." Ucap Yabu sambil berjalan. Sesaat sebelum Yabu akhirnya sampai di dapur, ia pun mencium aroma wangi dari dalam dapur.

"Waah wangi bener neh… siape yang lagi masak?" tanya Yabu dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat karena penasaran.

"Wah ternyata elu Noo yang lagi masak. Masak ape lu? Tau aja gue lagi lapar." Kata Yabu sambil mendekati Inoo. Namun…

Bruukkk

"Eh Kou-chan awas…" belum selesai Inoo ngomong Yabu sudah terjatuh.

"Wadaawww sakit!" ucap Yabu kesakitan.

"Daijoubu desuka, Kou-chan? Maaf…" jawab Inoo sambil membangunkan Yabu yang sedang terjatuh sambil tengkurap seperti seorang habis disuruh push up 600x.

"Iie… daijoubu… tunggu… ape nih?" ucap Yabu sambil melihat tangannya yang berlumuran mentega Blueband.

"Ahh itu… itu mentega. Gomen, tadi tanpa sengaja menteganya jatuh dan belum kuberesin. Habis ayam di wajan hampir gosong. Entar kalo gosong ga ada yang makan. Entar di buang-buang. Entar kasian ama orang di luar sana, mereka nyari makan aja susah. Entar—"

"Iye iye gue tau kok. Udah cukup cukup… ah elah, celana gue jadi kotor gini. Gue ganti celana dulu dah baru gue makan." Ucap Yabu memotong pembicaraan Inoo sebelum Inoo mulai lagi manja padanya. Yabu pun mulai meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Gue kenape hari ini? Duuh mulai ga benar…" keluh Yabu dalam hati.

Yabu pun selesai mengganti celananya dengan celana yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Saat hendak keluar kamar mandi…

Gubrakk!

"Wadaaww sakit!" teriak Yabu. Mendengar teriakan itu, Yuto yang sedang berada di kamar sebelah langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Uwooh Yabu-kun, kau kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Yuto kaget.

"Arrgghh sial… ini siapa coba yang numpahin shampoo di mana-mana? Kan lantainya jadi licin!" ucap Yabu sebel.

"Sudah sudah.. sebaiknya kau ganti baju sana Yabu-kun. Bajumu basah semua." Ucap Yuto menenangkan.

"Haah… ganti lagi…" ucap Yabu sambil kesal dan meninggalkan Yuto. Namun…

"Ano, Yabu-kun?" celetuk Yuto.

"Hmmm?" jawab Yabu.

"Itu celana baru dibeli kemarin ya bukannya?" tanya Yuto.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" tanya Yabu heran.

"Hmm… ano… sebaiknya kau ganti baju secepatnya…" ucap Yuto rada takut karena ternyata celana yang dibeli Yabu kemarin sobek bekas ia jatuh tadi.

"Ah sial. Robek ya?" tanya Yabu polos.

"Iya." Jawab Yuto datar.

"Hahaha, baguslah. Sankyuu Yuto." Ucap Yabu sambil berjalan santai ke kamarnya. Yuto pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan ketawa.

Sementara itu…

"Kayaknya tadi aku naro shampoo itu di posisi yang bener deh. Kok bisa tumpah sih?" tanya Yuto dalam hati.

Akhirnya Yabu pun terpaksa mengganti bajunya lagi.

"Haah, ada apa dengan hari ini. Kenapa aku bisa sial sih!?" ucap Yabu kesal. Yabu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dan ternyata…

Gubrakkk!

"Wadaaaww sakit!" teriak Yabu.

"Ahh Yabu-kun maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap Keito rada takut.

"Hadooh kamu ini kayak anak kecil aja Keito! Ngapain coba kamu main hotweel di depan kamarku!?"

"Gomen… habis seru lintasannya panjang. Aku hari ini akan membuat rekor di dunia! Aku ingin membuat arena hotweel terpanjang sedunia. Pertama aku akan membuat mulai dari kamarku hingga kamarmu ini." Ucap Keito menjelaskan.

"Haaah sudah sudah! Jangan main di depan kamarku! Atau kutendang ini semua!" ucap Yabu kesal.

"Hiii… baiklah…" ucap Keito sedikit sedih sambil membereskan mainan-mainannya.

"Huh dasar bocah. Masih aja main mobil-mobilan. Enakan juga main pesawat kertas atau perahu kertas di kamar mandi." Ucap Yabu dalam hati.

Yabu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur. Namun ia yakin si Inoo pasti belum membereskan sisa mentega yang tadi jatuh. Akhirnya Yabu memutuskan untuk ke teras untuk menghirup udara segar. Saat Yabu hendak menuju teras…

Brukkk…

"Wadaaw sakit!" teriak Yabu. Mendengar suara itu Yamada keluar sambil melihat keadaan.

"Yabu-kun kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yamada dengan khawatir.

"Buuh sialan yang naro ni kulit pisang! Ngapain coba naro kulit pisang di teras? Kurang kerjaan amat!" ucap Yabu kesal.

"Daijoubu ka Yabu-kun? Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Yamada khawatir sambil membantu Yabu bangun.

"Huh.. makasih Yamachan. Awas aja ni yang buang kulit pisang. Gue sumpahin dia jatuh juga karena kulit pisang." Ucap Yabu sambil meninggalkan Yamada.

Sementara itu…

"Ahelah gagal kan rencana gue! Gue kan pengen ngerjain Chinen! Kenape yang muncul malah Yabu-kun? Mana make sumpahin biar gue jatuh juga! Rghhh sial!" batin Yamada.

Yabu yang frustasi karena dari tadi kepleset memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman di belakang rumah.

"Haah… tenangnya di sini…" ucap Yabu sambil menghirup udara segar. Yabu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah tanpa memperhatikan kemana ia jalan. Tiba-tiba…

Gedebukk!

"Wadaawww sakit!" teriak Yabu.

"Yah ampun Yabu. Lu kalo jalan liat-liat nape." Ucap Daiki.

"Elu tuh yang harus hati-hati!" teriak Yabu sampai-sampai Daiki harus menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Berisik lu! Ga usah teriak-teriak juga bisa kan! Minggir! Gue mau ngambil bola gue!" usir Daiki. Saat daiki hendak mengambil bola yang ternyata didudukin Yabu secar tak sengaja…

"Yabu…bola gue…" ucap Daiki sambil mengambil bola yang tadi didudukin Yabu.

"YABU! GANTI BOLA GUE!" teriak Daiki kesal sampai-sampai kaca jendela tetangga sebelah retak! Namun ternyata saat Daiki sadar…

"Eh? Kemane lo Yabu? Awas aja lu! Ganti bola gue! Huee…" ucap Daiki sambil mengelus-elus bola kesayangannya yang selalu bersamanya semenjak TK, hadiah dari kakeknya.

"Yah elah… demi apa gue jatuh seharian? Huaaa benci gue!" ucap Yabu menggerutu ga jelas. Saat mau menuju ruang tamu…

Gubrakk!

"Wadaaaww sakit!" teriak Yabu.

"Huaaa Yabu!" teriak Yuya panik.

"Adooh sekarang ape lagi!?" ucap Yabu kesal.

"Yabu lo jalan liat-liat kek! Liat kan! Balon air gue pecah semua! Padahal gue susah payah bikinnya!" ucap Yuya sambil menangis.

"Cengeng lu! Yaelah beli begituan di pasar minggu juga banyak kali! Ngapain lo repot-repot!?" ucap Yabu sewot.

"Ahh gue gamau tau lo harus ganti!" isak Yuya sambil memungut balon-balonnya yang pecah.

"Serah lu!" kata Yabu sambil pergi meninggalkan Yuya yang menangis kayak ank bayi ga di kasih makan 3 bulan.

Yabu pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Ternyata makanan sudah siap dari tadi.

"Ah elah… seharian ini gue bener-bener sial. Kenapa coba gue harus benar-benar kepleset seharian!?" ucap Yabu kesal.

Saat sampai di ruang makan ternyata di sana ternyata sedang ada Chinen yang sedang duduk termanyun sambil menatapi makanannya. Yabu yang penasaran akhirnya mendekati Chinen.

"Chinen kau kenapa? Kok lemes amat? Tu makanan dimakan. Jangan diliatin doang." Ucap Yabu menasehati.

"Yabu-kun kau kenapa marah-marah tak jelas gitu?" tanya Chinen penasaran.

"Ahh… tau nih… yang benar saja aku sudah kepleset 8x hari ini!" ucap Yabu kesal.

"Ah.. souka… gomen…" jawab Chinen pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sedih gitu?" tanya Yabu penasaran.

"Ano… aku ingin curhat…" jawab Chinen pelan.

"Curhat… _so' atuh monggo_. Kau mau curhat apa?" tanya Yabu heran.

"Ano… aku sedang suka dengan seorang gadis. Dia manis sekali." Jawab Chinen pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Yabu semakin penasaran.

"Tapi entah kenapa gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Yamachan. Aku takut itu Yamachan." Jawab Chinen ragu.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Yabu. Chinen pun mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang dari tadi ternyata ia pegang.

"Ini… foto dia… kawaii… tapi kenapa mirip dengan Yamachan?" tanya Chinen polos. Yabu-kun pun melihat foto itu dengan mata dibuat lebar-lebar dan meneliti dengan baik.

Saat Yabu sudah mengetahui siapa yang ada di foto itu muka Yabu berubah pucat dan hendak meninggalkan Chinen.

"Eh? Yabu-kun kenapa?" tanya Chinen heran.

"Itu mah Yamachan KEPLESET!" ucap Yabu kesal. Jelas saja. Orang foto itu ga mirip Yamada kok dibilang mirip? Saat akan meninggalkan Chinen…

Gedebukk!

"Wadaaww sakit!" teriak Yabu.

"Eh? Daijoubu? Yabu-kun kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Chinen khawatir.

"Erghhh siapa coba yang numpahin minyak goreng di sini!? Cukup! Gue capek kepleset mulu!" ucap Yabu sambil menangis.

"Ah itu… tadi aku tak sengaja menumpahkannya. Saat aku mau mengambil sirup di meja makan ternyata yang kuambil malah botol minyak goreng. Karena botol minyaknya licin jadi botolnya tiba-tiba jatuh dari tanganku." Ucap Chinen dengan polos.

Yabu dari tadi hanya terdiam… dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang…

"Chii…" ucap Yabu…

"Ya?" jawab Chinen polos.

"…" tanpa berkata-kata Yabu pun meninggalkan Chinen sendirian di ruang makan.

Sementara itu…

"Sial… gue ga bisa marahin Chii… mukanya terlalu polos untuk gue marahin. Haaah…" ucap Yabu kesal.

 _To be continued~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **Boku wa Vampire(?)**

Suatu hari di negri yang authornya sendiri ga tau di mana itu, terbanglah 10 ekor kelelawar yang sedang kelaparan mencari mangsa. Kelelawar tersebut terdiri dari Yabu, Inoo, Hikaru, Daiki, Yuya, Yuto, Yama, Chinen, Keito, dan Ryutaro. Karena para kelelawar tersebut tak mendapatkan mangsanya mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas mereka alias goa berujung. Sementara itu...

"Hey, kalian sudah menyerah begitu saja?" ucap kelelawar yang biasa disebut Yuya.

"Ah kau ini, kau mau mencari kemana lagi? Sudah tak ada makanan di sini." Celetuk Daiki.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah capek. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja." Ucap Yuto.

"Betul betul betul!" teriak Chinen, Yama, Ryutaro dan Keito.

"Ah kalian dasar anak-anak lemah. Baru segini saja kalian sudah capek. Bukannya kalian dari tadi merengek minta makan?" tanya Yuya.

"Ya! Aku memang lapar!" teriak Inoo tiba-tiba.

"Yasudah berarti kita lanjutkan mencari mangsanya!" ucap Yuya kesal.

"Hei kau Yuya, aku tau tenagamu super duper kayak siapa tuh yang hebat yang suka terbang-terbang juga nolongin orang? Yang make celana kebalik? Supratman kan ya?" jawab Hikaru.

"SUPERMAN baka!" jawab Yuya kesal.

"Nah ya apa dah itu. Aku kan ga punya tipi kayak kalian yang sering nonton begituan. Gak lepel meeen… mending nonton Lady Gagap vs. Ajis Gagap." Ucap Hikaru bangga.

"…."

"Sudah sudah, kau tak kasihan apa dengan mereka Yuy? Mereka kan masih kecil. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Besok saja kita lanjutkan." Ucap Yabu menenangkan.

"Aku pengen pulaaaaaaaanggggg!" teriak Daiki sekuat tenaga make bantuan toa masjid.

"Woooy berisik lu!" ucap Yuya sambil menjitak kepala Daiki.

"Sudah sudah. Sebaiknya kita balik saja. Kalau kamu memang mau melanjutkan mencari makan cari saja sendiri." Ajak Yabu sambil mengajak kelelawar-kelelawar yang lain pulang.

"Huhh terserah! Pokoknya kalau aku dapat makanan aku tak bakal rela membaginya dengan kalian!" ucap Yuya kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

15 menit berlalu, si kelelawar Yuya masih saja nyolot mencari mangsa sampai dapat. Dia kesal sama semua. Menurutnya, mereka semua terlalu lemah! Baru begini saja sudah pada merengek minta pulang, apalagi kalau Daiki, Yama, Chinen, Ryutaro dan Keito sudah mulai merengek.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Sudah hampir 1 jam Yuya mengitari hutan belantara di negri itu. Dia masih ngotot untuk mencari mangsa. Sesekali ia beristirahat di pohon. Namun tak beberapa lama ia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya.

"Haah ternyata lumayan capek juga ya. Haah, aku harus bisa dapat mangsa! Gak mau tahu! Maunya tempe!" teriak Yuya sambil terbang mengitari pohon-pohon yang tinggi.

"Tapi kalau ane gak dapat mangsa gimana ya?" terlintas tiba-tiba pikiran itu di benak Yuya. Karena asik membayangkan itu tiba-tiba…

Bruuukkk!

"Haaah Yuya lama! Mana nih katanya nyari mangsa! Udah 2 jam ga balik-balik!" teriak Daiki.

"Woooi berisik woooi! Tidur sono!" teriak Yama.

"Iye maap." Jawab Daiki sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kamu masih bangun aja Daiki." Celetuk Inoo tiba-tiba.

"Iya nih Noo. Aku kelaperan banget." Jawab Daiki sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Tapi kan Yuya ga bakal ngasih kalo dia dapat." Ucap Yuto yang ternyata masih bangun juga.

"Ahh bodo amat! Pokoknya aku harus dapat!" teriak Daiki lagi.

Plaaaakkk!

"Aaaaa! Itttai! Dare!?" teriak Daiki.

"Berisik lu sumpah! Sekali lagi lu berisik gue sumpel mulut lo make kaleng baygon noh!" teriak Hikaru kesal yang ternyata dia yang melempar sepatu ke kepala Daiki.

"Iya tau!" ucap Daiki kesal.

Tak lama kemudian para kelelawar tersebut yang awalnya tertidur pulas mereka terbangun mendadak. Mereka mencium aroma yang sangat wangi seakan-akan kalau menciumnya saja seperti terbang ke surga. Perut mereka yang kelaparan itu langsung serentak mengeluarkan bunyi yang tak seirama. Mereka sangat lapar. Tapi mereka ingin mengetahui asal wangi yang membuat perut mereka berdering tadi. Tiba-tiba…

"Tadaima…" ucap Yuya pelan. Saat Yuya tersadar kesembilan temannya itu sudah berdiri di depan muka Yuya.

"Hoi hoi jangan kagetin gue napa." Ucap Yuya.

"Hmmm… bau apa ini. Jangan-jangan…" pancing Hikaru.

"Bau darah mangsa! Mana mangsanya!? Gue laper!" teriak Daiki.

"Hetdah. Gue mau tidur! Ngantuk nih!" jawab Yuya acuh tak acuh. Yuya pun beranjak menuju kasurnya namun kembali teman-temannya menghalang bahkan mengerumuninya.

"Kasih tau dulu lo dapat mangsanya dimane, kalo ga lo ga boleh tidur!" ucap Hikaru.

"Iya betul!" teriak Chinen dan Yama serentak.

"Arrghh berisik! Gue mau tidur!" ucap Yuya kesal namun ia tidak berhasil menghindar dari kerumunan teman-temannya itu.

"Kasih tau dulu bang! Baru lo bisa tidur." Ucap Ryutaro.

"Nah betul itu." Jawab Yuton sambil mengangguk.

"Tuh, denger kan kata yang lain. Jangan pelit-pelit lah. Kasih tau lah lo dapat mangsa dimane." Ucap Hikaru.

"Iya iya. Kasih tau dong Yuyan. Kamu tega sama aku?" rayu Inoo.

"Kamu ga kasihan ama anak-anak malang itu Yuy? Mereka belum makan seharian loh." Ucap Yabu.

"Hetdah. Lo mau tau banget-banget apa?" tanya Yuya.

"Iya!" teriak Keito.

"Ciyuss?" tanya Yuya penasaran.

"Ciyus elah bang." Jawab Ryutaro.

"Miape?" tanya Yuya masih penasaran.

"Mie burung dara! Udah ah elah lama lo! Ngasih tau aja ribet bet sih!" ucap Hikaru ga sabaran.

"Yaudah kalo lo pada ngebet banget banget banget follow gue di twitter YuyaBEST." Ucap Yuya sambil promosi.

"…"

"Canda canda. Yaudah ikut gue sini." Ajak Yuya.

Akhirnya Yuya mengajak para kelelawar tersebut ke hutan belantara tadi. Semua kelelawar semakin penasaran saking kelaparannya. Mereka berharap masih tersisa mangsa agar mereka bisa makan. Sesampainya di lokasi…

"Yup kita udah sampai." Ucap Yuya.

"Mana mana? Mana mangsanya?" ucap Daiki sambil bersemangat.

"Weitss tenang dulu. Gue pengen nanya ama kalian dulu." Ucap Yuya.

"GPL kan?" tanya Inoo.

"Paan tuh?" tanya Yuya heran.

"Ga Pake Lama." Jawab Inoo.

"Oh… tenang… ga lama kok. Ini pertanyaan terakhir kok." Jawab Yuya. Para kelelawar sudah bersiap-siap mendengarkan.

"Lo pada liat pohon gede ga di depan sana?" tanya Yuya.

"Iya iya iya!" jawab para kelelawar yang kelaparan tersebut.

"Bagus. Karena gue ga liat." Jawab Yuya.

 _To be continued~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **a YAM ga aru (ADA?)**

Suatu hari para member JUMP yang tengah asik beristirahat tiba-tiba kaget mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang…

AAAAAAAA!

"Hoooi hoooi siape tuh yang teriak!?" tanya Yuya.

"Au! Gilee kuping gue ampe gudek!" jawab Hikaru.

"Budek bang! Gudek mah makanan khas Bandung." Jawab Ryutaro.

"Ahh elah lu salah juga masih nyolot. Gudek itu dari dari Jogja. Budek itu biasanya kalo ada rumah kebakar budek!" jawab Yuya.

"Itu ludes!" teriak Daichan sambil memukul kepala Yuya.

"Ittai! Sakit tau! Ngapain make mukul kepala segala sih? Kan kasian kepala gue." Keluh Yuya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sudah sudah. _Betewe_ , tadi siapa yang teriak?" ucap Yabu menenangkan.

"Ahh, gue denger dari luar sana. Ayoo kita berexplorer!" jawab Inoo bersemangat.

"Lu kata Dora the Explorer ape?" cetus Yuya.

"Hahaha, pria sejati meen! Jangan ngaku lo pria sejati kalo ga nonton Dora the Explorer!" jawab Inoo bangga.

"Jiah, extra joss kali!" celetuk Chinen.

"Bukan! Laki itu punya rasa!" jawab Yuto.

"Rossa rossa! Cantik tenan euy eta cewek!" jawab Keito. (cantik tenan euy eta cewek= cantik bener tu cewek).

"Roso ahoo! Itu kan iklan Kukubima energi yang diiklan-iklan!" jawab Yuya kesal.

"Oh itu, yang ada sirup marjan ya?" tanya Chinen.

"Mbah Surip ama Marijan! Doh udah napa! Cari tu sumber suara siape yang teriak." Ucap Daichan.

"Iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong si Yamada di mana?" tanya Yuto.

"Ahh iya ya. Yama-chan!?" teriak Chinen sambil memanggil Yamada. Namun tak ada suara balasan darinya.

"Jangan-jangan…" ucap Keito datar.

"Jangan-jangan apa hayoo?" jawab Daiki panik.

"Jangan-jangan apa ya…?" ucap Ryutaro.

Seketika pintu pun ruangan terbuka. Para member yang sedang serius tadi tiba-tiba kaget dan melompat 3 meter dari tempat semula saking kagetnya.

"He? Ada apa?" tanya Yamada pada semuanya.

"Buset dah lu! Gue pikir kuntilanak nyasar tau ga! Bikin kaget aja lo! Kalo masuk ketuk-ketuk pintu dulu napa!" jawab Yuya kesal sambil gemetaran karena paniknya.

"Kuntilanak? Darimananya coba gue kayak kuntilanak? Ada-ada aja lu mbah." Jawab Yamada.

"Sudah sudah. Ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang teriak?" tanya Yabu penasaran.

"Iya tuh… gue ampe gedek!" jawab Hikaru kesal.

"Hikaru… lo berani ngomong lagi awas aja lo." Ancam Daiki.

"Hetdah… serem amat lu bocah." Jawab Hikaru.

"Sudah sudah…" ucap Keito.

"Teriak? Oh itu…" ucap Yamada tiba-tiba.

"He? Ada apa Ryo-chan?" tanya Chinen penasaran.

"Oh itu…" jawab Yamada.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Yuto penasaran.

"Ngomong yang jelas cuuy." Celetuk Ryutaro.

"Mau tau tau tau banget?" tanya Yamada.

"Iya dah! Cepetan dah gue kepo!" jawab Daiki kesal.

"Oh itu… gue yang teriak." Jawab Yamada singkat.

"Emang kenapa Yama-chan?" tanya Inoo.

"Oh itu… gue laper." Jawab Yamada singkat.

"…"

"Jadi? Kenape lo teriak-teriak gitu?" tanya Yuya.

"Yaa pengen emang kenapa?" tanya Yamada.

"Gak kenape-kenape sih." Jawab Yuya.

"Oh… yaudah kalo begitu." Jawab Yamada meninggalkan ruangan.

Suasana ruangan hening sesaat.

"Jadi cuma itu!?" tanya Ryutaro.

"Iya. Mau diapain lagi." Jawab Yuto.

"Sial! Ga jelas lu teriak-teriak! Kirain gue dia nabrak gunung fuji!" jawab Hikaru.

"Udeh berisik lu! Brebes-brebes gih!" jawab Yuya.

"Beres-beres, Yuy!" jawab Yabu.

"Yaah apaan dah itu namanya bodo amat." Jawab Yuya jutek.

Para member pun akhirnya kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap sementara. Mereka sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Mulai dari nonton tv, main laptop, baca buku, sampai-sampai adu akrobat(?). Sementara itu Yamada masih sibuk di dapur mencari makanan yang bisa dia makan. Tapi ternyata tak ada satu pun yang bisa dimakan.

"Eh guys, lu pada punya makanan kaga? Laper gue ciyuusan." Ucap Yamada kesal.

"Kaga. Beli gih di luar sono." Jawab Yuya.

"Hmm, gitu? Yaudah deh." Jawab Yamada sambil pergi.

Yamada pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket di lantai 5. Karena dia mabok sama _lift_ terpaksa ia mengambil jalpin alias jalan pintas melalu tangga darurat. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai juga di lantai 5. Ia pun memasuki minimarket dan setelah keluar dari minimarket tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lebar. Sambil tersenyum dengan bangganya ia segera balik secepatnya ke kamar. Sesaat setelah ia balik ke kamar…

"TADAIMA!" Teriak Yamada yang membuat semua member menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Hetdah seneng amat dah lu teriak-teriak." Keluh Yuya,

"Hehehe." Jawab Yamada sambil tersenyum devilnya.

"Kenapa lu, Yam? Seneng amat perasaan?" tanya Ryutaro.

"Hehe… gue nemu sesuatu yang baru di minimarket tadi." Jawab Yamada sambil bergegas menuju dapur.

Sementara Yamada asik di dapur semua member bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Yamada. 10 menit berlalu dan Yamada pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah piring yang ditutup dengan penutupnya. Para member tiba-tiba mencium aroma wangi sedap dari piring tersebut.

"Wahh enak tuh. Itu apa Yama-chan?" tanya Inoo.

"Hehe, mau tau banget?" tanya Yamada.

"Kaga. Gue maunya tempe! Cinta Indonesia meen!" jawab Hikaru.

"Yaelah. Emang gue ngomong ama elu?" tanya Yamada.

"Itu apa Ryo-chan?" tanya Chinen penasaran.

Yamada pun mengeluarkan senyum devilnya sambil membuka penutup piringnya.

"Tadaaan!" jawab Yamada.

"Waah laper!" teriak Daiki sambil merebut piring tersebut dari Yamada.

"Eh bagi dong!" ucap Keito.

"Ayok makan makan~" ucap Yuto.

"He!? Kok lu pada yang makan sih? Wooi wooi?!" ucap Yamada.

Namun tak ada satupun yang menghiraukan Yamada. Saat Yamada mau merebut kembali piringnya ternyata…

"Njiirr… HABIS!? SIALAN LU PADA!" teriak Yamada.

"Sudahlah. Sekali-kali lu bersedekah baik loh. Kasianlah ama kita-kita yang kelaparan dari tadi." Jawab Yabu.

"I-ihmm… iiyaaa…" jawab Daiki sambil mengunyah ayam goreng.

"Eh itu ayam gue! Kok lu makan sih!?" ucap Yamada.

"Eitss… siapa suruh lo telat. Ayamnya enak looh… ngomong-ngomong lo beli ayam dimana? Bukannya di tu minimarket habis ya dari tadi sore?" tanya Daiki.

"Oh itu… tadi gue nemu ayam di dekat pintu kamar sebelum gue masuk. Karena gue pikir bakal jadi ayam yang lezat gue ambil deh terus gue goreng." Jawab Yamada.

Daiki pun terdiam.

"Ayam deket pintu kamar!?" tanya Daiki.

"Iya." Jawab Yamada santai.

Daiki pun langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Lalu…

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Daiki.

"Buset dah. Kenapa lagi!?" tanya Yuya.

"Ayamku mana!? Jangan-jangan…" ucap Daiki sambil melirik Yamada.

"Eh!?" jawab Yamada sambil pura-pura tidak tau.

"EMAK! AYAMKU MANA!?" teriak Daiki.

"Sudah sudah. Makan dulu sana. Ada mie ayam special ga pake telor di dapur." Jawab Yamada sambil kabur dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"…. a YAM ga nai! (Ga ada!?). YAMADA!" teriak Daiki.

Sementara itu...

"Jadi yang gue masak tadi ayam gue sendiri... HUWAAAA! AYAMKU!"

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **JUMP in VegeFuWorld**

Suatu hari di negri Vege, hiduplah macam-macam sayuran dan buah diantaranya stroberi, persik, bawang putih, wortel, pir, paprika, kol, terong, dan lemon. Mereka hidup akur aman dan tentram bersahaja(?)

Suatu ketika…

"Minna!" teriak bawang putih, nama aslinya sih iNOONION (Inoo + onion(?)).

"Nani!?" tanya si wortel, DAIRROT (Daiki + carrot(?))

"Ada yang mau ikutan kuis? Aku dengar di dekat pasar segar sana ada kuis berhadiah mandi di onsen." Jawab iNoonion girang.

"Eh? Beneran lu?" tanya si terong, TEYUY (Yuya + terong(?))

"Iya ciyuusan. Nih aku punya posternya." Jawab iNoonion sambil menyodorkan selembar poster yang tadi berhamburan di jalan.

"Wah asik tuh, coba yuk. Udah lama ga mandi di onsen." Jawab si paprika, YAPI (Yabu + paprika(?))

"Eh? Hai!" jawab iNoonion gembira.

Akhirnya si iNoonion, Dairrot, Teyuy, dan Yapi memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar segar tersebut. Mereka mengambil sepeda mereka masing-masing dan menaikinya. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke pasar segar sambil mengayuh sepeda masing-masing. Karena iNoonion capek, dia merengek minta dibonceng oleh Yapi. Mau tak mau Yapi harus menerimanya. Dairrot dan Teyuy hanya bisa geleng-geleng badan.

Di perjalanan menuju pasar segar…

"Eh kamu yakin itu hadiahnya bakalan ke onsen?" tanya Yapi ragu.

"Lah beneran lah. Kan tadi di posternya ada tulisannya. Nama onsennya panas cetar membahana. Katanya fasilitasnya lengkap. Kita bisa sambil dengerin lagu dangdut di sana." Jawab iNoonion bersemangat.

"Ahh gue harus bisa menang. Aku benar-benar ingin ke onsen sejak lama." Jawab Teyuy.

"Bukannya minggu kemarin lu ke onsen di gunung apel?" sindir Dairrot.

"Ke onsen sih ke onsen. Tapi kan aku ga berendem. Masa iya aku di suruh megangin antena tipi gara-gara bambu di sana patah?" keluh Teyuy.

"Hahaha, kasian amat dong lu." Jawab Dairrot sambil tertawa sampai-sampai ia tidak tersadar di depannya ada…

"Dairrot awas!" teriak Yapi, iNoonion, dan Teyuy serentak seakan-akan lagi vocal group.

Gubraaakk!

"Huueeee!" isak seseorang yang ternyata adalah tangisan seorang anak kecil.

"Kamu gak apa-apa dek?" tanya Teyuy kepada anak kecil yang jatuh karena tertabrak Dairrot.

"Om gimana sih? Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" ucap seseorang yang ternyata teman dari anak kecil yang tertabrak tadi.

"Huuuu…"

"Maaf ya dek, aku ga sengaja." Ucap Dairrot sambil membangunkan anak kecil tadi.

"Kamu ga apa-apa kan MoChii?" tanya teman si MoChii. (Chinen + momo(buah persik)(?))

"Huuu sakit…" jawab si Mochii.

"Makanya om-om liat jalan. Jangan liat pohon!" keluh teman Mochii.

"Sudah sudah kenapa jadi pada berantem sih? Kalian berdua hebat sekali bisa main sepatu roda." Ucap Yapi menenangkan.

"Hoo… pastinya dong om. Sebenarnya si Mochii sedang belajar main sepatu roda." Jawab teman si Mochii.

"Huss… berisik kamu Ketpir." Jawab Mochii sambil memukul kepala Ketpir. (Keito + Pir(?))

"Huh… maaf-maaf." Jawab Ketpir.

"Aaaaa!" teriak seseorang.

"He? Nande iNoonion?" tanya Yapi kaget.

"Pi, bukan kenapa-kenapa! Ayo sekarang ke pasar segarnya! Nanti kita telat!" rengek iNoonion.

"Om-om mau ke pasar segar?" tanya Mochii.

"Iya. Om yang satu ini berisik minta pergi ke sana. Katanya di sana ada games seru. Hadiahnya pergi ke onsen loh. Kalian ga iku—" belum selesai Yapi ngomong…

"Baik! Kita ikut! Ya kan Ketpir?" lirik Mochii ke arah Ketpir dengan mata vampirnya mengancam.

"Eh eh… iya deh…" jawab Ketpir terpaksa.

"Yosh. Ayo sini. Kalian dibonceng sama Dairrot dan Teyuy saja. Ayo jalan Yapi!" teriak iNoonion bersemangat, sementara Teyuy dan Dairrot terpaksa mengikuti kata iNoonion.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pasar segar. Dan seperti yang mereka bayangkan di sana sangatlah rame. Banyak pengunjung yang habis berbelanja, terutama ibu-ibu. Jelas saja, lagi ada diskon sampai 90% buah-buah dan sayuran di sana.

"Uwoooh sugeee!" teriak iNoonion sambil melirik-lirik buah-buah dan sayur-sayuran cantik yang terpapang di beberapa tempat.

"Hei iNoonion, katanya kau ke sini mau ke tempat—" belum sempat Yapi selesai ngomong…

"Ayook kita ke sana!" ucap iNoonion memotong pembicaraan Yapi dan menunjuk spanduk besar bertuliskan "Welcome RANKING 1 VegeWorld Championers".

"Hahaha, dasar om-om." Ucap Mochii sambil tertawa lawak.

"Hehehe. Ikou yo?" tanya iNoonion.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan mengikuti iNoonion dari belakang.

"Irasshaimase Championers!" seru seseorang di sana.

"Yosh! Apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" Tanya seorang MC yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Haaai!" teriak iNoonion bersemangat.

"Yosh, langsung kita mu―"

Plaaak!

"I… itt.. te…" semua penonton yang menyaksikan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lupa mengenalkan dirimu, ber!" teriak salah salah satu MC.

"Ahh iya wasureta. Doumo Yamber desu!" teriak Yamber (Yama + stroberi(?)).

"Temon desu!" sambil teriak. (Yuto + Lemon(?)).

"Yoshh ore Hikol!" teriak Hikol sambil menunjukkan uchiwa fotonya dengan memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang dianggapnya 'khas'. (Hikaru + kol(?)).

"Kami bertiga adalah… SATRIA BAJA GOSONG KEBAKAR ABU NANAS!" teriak para MC.

"Yosh daripada lama-lama ayok kita mulai. Apa kalian sudah siap!?" Tanya Temon semangat.

"OOOOOIIIIII!" teriak seseorang.

"Wooi brisik lu kuping gue mau pica ini." Teriak Yapi.

"Pica? Pecah kali? Serah aku mau ngomong apa." Ucap iNoonion mengabaikan Yapi.

"Huft…" keluh Yapi.

"Baik langsung saja silahkan menempati tempat dari angka 1 sampai 10." Ucap Yamber.

"Eh eh, emang kita mau ngapain om?" Tanya Ketpir.

"Sudah ikutin aja apa kata om-om MC." Jawab Teyuy.

"Baik ane akan membacakan pertanyaannya. Jika kalian sudah tau jawabannya langsung saja tulis di papan yang sudah tersedia. Ok siap!?" Tanya Hikol.

"Yoshh!" teriak para peserta.

"Baik! Sebutkan makanan kesukaan Yabu Kouta pada part sebelumnya!" semua pun asik memikirkan jawaban masing-masing di papan tulis.

"Ah ini mah gampang." Ucap Yapi percaya diri.

"Ok waktunya habis! Silahkan taro papanya di atas kepala kalian masing-masing." Ucap Temon.

"Baik jawabannya adalah… KODOK!" teriak Hikol.

"Ko…. ko… ko… dok!?" seketika Yapi pun pingsan.

"Heeeh? Om Yapi!?" teriak MoChii.

"Singkatan dari Kentang Orek dan DOrayaKi!" teriak Hikol.

"Baik, yang jawabannya selain kodok silahkan keluar dari arena bermain." Ucap Temon.

"Kodok… kodok…" ucap Yapi terbata-bata.

"Doushita no, om Yapi?" Tanya Ketpir.

"SEJAK KAPAN HAAH AKU SUKA KODOK? HAAAAH?" teriak Yapi sambil pergi meninggalkan arena bermain dengan kesal.

"Loh, bukannya tadi yang ditanyain si Yabu Kouta?" Tanya MoChii.

"Hmm, sudahlah biarkan saja." Ucap Dairrot.

"Are? Yapi gagal?" Tanya iNoonion.

"Sepertinya…" ucap Teyuy.

"Bagus! Makin besar kesempatan buat menang! Hahahaha!" ucap iNoonion sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"…"

"Oke lanjut pertanyaan ke 2. Sebutkan sponsor yang telah menyelenggarakan acara ini!" ucap Temon.

"Waah ini mah gampang amir…" jawab Teyuy dan Ketpir sibuk menulis jawabannya di papan.

"Yosh! Waktunya habis. Silahkan angkat papannya!"

"Dan jawabannya… MIE BURUNG DARAH CABE IJO RENDANG DAN GEPENG!"

"Whaaat!? Bukannya tadi tulisannya di spanduk depan Aquaries!?" Tanya Teyuy dan Ketpir serentak.

"Aquaries!? Sejak kapan mereka jadi sponsor kami?" Tanya Yamber.

"Hee? Lalu yang tadi…" ucap Teyuy terbata-bata.

"Ahh gomenasai. Itu untuk menjebak supaya para peserta memperhatikan baik-baik. Aquaries itu media partner bukan sponsor." Jawab Temon menjelaskan.

"Aku salah…" ucap Teyuy dan Ketpir serentak meninggalkan arena bermain.

"Oke lanjut! Selanjutnya… sebutkan pohon yang tidak punya di dunia!"

"Yaah ini mah gampang banget!" ucap Dairrot semangat dan langsung menuliskan jawabannya di papan.

"Yosh. Baik silahkan angkat papannya!"

"Dan jawabannya adalah… POHON TOGE!"

"Heeeeeeeeehhhhhh!?" teriak Dairrot heran.

"Ya. Bagi sersan semut, pohon toge adalah tempat yang bias membuat mereka berlindung dari hujan. Bukankah begitu pak Somat si semut?" Tanya Temon.

"Yaa… kamu pintar sekali." Jawab Pak Somat.

"Nani kore!? Kuis macam apa ini? Huuuh!" keluh Dairrot sambil meninggalkan arena bermain.

"Ok, waah sekarang tinggal 2 peserta saja. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan final?" Tanya Temon pada MC yang lain.

"Yup. Tentu saja. Yossh silahkan maju kepada peserta yang berhasil bertahan!" ucap Hikol bersemangat.

"Are… tinggal aku dan MoChii saja?" Tanya iNoonion.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu om!" seru MoChii.

"Haha, terserah kau. Aku juga tak akan kalah." Jawab iNoonion sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Yosh perkenalkan dulu nama kalian." Ucap Hikol.

"iNoonion desu! Dukung aku dengan cara ketik iNoonion spasi Cantik kirim ke 2206! Yang paling banyak dukung aku bakal aku hadiahin dengan masakanku!" ucap iNoonion bersemangat.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, dan kau siapa dek?" Tanya Yamber.

"MoChii desu! DESHITA! Ganbarimasu yo! Dukung aku ya semuanya! Yang banyak dukung aku aku kasih Ramen Goreng buatanku!" teriak MoChii semangat. (ps: Ramen Goreng: baca part 1).

"Haaai… baiklah langsung saja final Rangking 1 VegeWorld! Yoshh, sekarang pertanyaannya cukup simple. Sudah siap?" Tanya Temon.

"Hoooi!" teriak iNoonion dan MoChii semangat,

"Baik… pertanyaannya adalah… sebutkan buah apa yang ga punya otak!" ucap Yamber.

"Aku aku aku!" teriak iNoonion dan MoChii serempak.

"Ok, dimulai dari MoChii. Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Yamber.

"Waah itu sih gampang om. Belimbing! Beli kambing. Ngapain beli kambing, gedean mana buah ama kambing nahloh?" ucap MoChii percaya diri.

"Hahaha, pintar juga. Kalau iNoonion jawabannya apa?" Tanya Temon.

"Semua buah ga punya otak kale. Sejak kapan buah ada otaknya!?" jawab iNoonion singkat.

"SELAMAT! KAMU BERHASIL MEMENANGKAN PEMANDIAN ONSEN SUPER BUBUR YANG DI PERSEMBAHKAN OLEH PT. KAI, SIDOMUNCUL, DAN VEGE POWER!" teriak Hikol sambil menyerahkan hadiah kepada iNoonion.

"Ara… om-om aneh." Ucap MoChii.

"Omedetou iNoonion! Waah impianmu terwujud yah!"

"Iya terwujud sih terwujud… TAPI AKU GA DIREBUS JUGA KALE DI SINI!" ucap iNoonion sambil menangis karena ternyata onsen yang dimaksud air yang di rebus di wajan(?).

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **Come On A My Hauss?**

"Kenapa… aku harus memakai baju ini?"

"Sudah, percaya diri saja. Kau tampak bagus dengan baju itu." Ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kau sungguh gila." Ucapku sambil menggaruk-garuk karena baju yang kupakai ini terasa sangat gatal.

"Sudah, lakukan saja yang kuperintah." Ucapnya.

"Hai, hai…" ucapku pasrah.

Hari ini tampak cerah sekali, dimana para member JUMP sedang bersantai di rumah. Takaki dan Yabu masih asik pergi ke pulau mimpinya. Yamachan duduk termenung di meja makan, Chinen dan Keito sedang berbincang-bincang tentang rencana acara buka bersama besok pada awal puasa. Yuto sedang asik dengan kucing peliharannya yang baru ia beli bulan lalu. Hikaru, Inoo, dan Daiki sedang asik memasak di dapur mempersiapkan untuk sahur.

"Hey, apakah yang lain sudah bangun?" Tanya Inoo.

"Belum. Yabu-kun dan Takaki-kun masih ngorok di kamar." Jawab Chinen.

"Haaah, dasar kebo mereka berdua. Sudah besar masa harus dibangunkan untuk sahur? Chinen, bisakah kau membangunkan mereka?" tanya Inoo.

"Tidak mau! Mereka kan susah sekali dibangunin." Ucap Chinen.

"Uhh, dasar pemalas. Yuto-kun, kau sedang apa di sa―"

"Aku tahu kau mau bilang apa. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang membangunkan Yabu-kun dan Takaki-kun daripada mengurus kucing kesayanganku ini bukan?" ucap Yuto sedikit kesal.

"E… he… he… onegai Yuto-kun." ucap Inoo.

"Haaah, yasudahlah…" ucap Yuto pasrah.

Sementara itu…

"Eh Chinen kira-kira menu buka puasa untuk bukber besok apa? Biar sebentar sore kita bisa menyiapkannnya." Ucap Keito.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau mie goreng?" Tanya Chinen sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haah, kau ini. Suka sekali sama mie goreng. Lagipula aku trauma dengan mie goreng buatanmu." Keluh Keito.

"Eheheh… lagian gak ada yang ngasih tau aku tuh kalau itu mie udah basi." Lawan Chinen. (ket: baca chapter 1).

"Hmm, sudah sudah. Mending kita pikirkan makanan untuk buka puasanya dulu, makanan berat bisa nanti. Kau ada ide lagi?" Tanya Keito.

"Hmm… es buah saja! Eh, atau… sop buah? Tapi aku mau pakai Surip Marijan rasa melon!"

"Sirup Marjan baka! Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi enakan sop buah ya? Kan buahnya lengkap." Ucap Keito.

"Iya. Tapi jangan kasih duren ya. Aku gak suka." Ucap Chinen.

"He? Duren kan enak!" ucap Keito.

"Iihh gak mau! Bukannya dulu kamu suka pisang, Keito?" Tanya Chinen.

"Pisang tetap makanan favoritku. Tapi duren juga enak loh! Coba deh minum pop ice duren, enak tau!" jawab Keito.

"Ihh pokoknya gak mau! Yang lain kan pada gak suka sama duren!" balas Chinen.

"Hei hei kalian, sahurnya sudah siap." Teriak Daichan.

"Haaai!" teriak Chinen dan Keito bersamaan.

Para member pun langsung menyerbu ruang makan, Yuto pun masih sibuk membangunkan dua kakek yang masih tertidur sambil ngorok.

"Hooi kakek-kakek tua, bangun napa.. ga malu apa sama cucunya yang udah pada semangat bangun sahur?" ucap Yuto.

"Erggh, aku malas puasa…." Ucap Yuya sedikit berdengung.

Yuto pun kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengambil baskom air di kamar mandi. Setelah mengambil baskom tersebut, Yuto pun langsung menyiram Yabu dan Yuya.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" teriak Yabu dan Yuya serempak.

"Apaan sih lu Yut?" teriak Yuya kesal.

"Abis keterlaluan lu pada! Masa tiap hari gue bangunin lo pada buat sahur?" ucap Yuto sambil pergi.

"Ahh kasur gue jadi basah gini…" ucap Yabu.

"Eh Ryuu kemana?" Tanya Daichan.

"Loh, bukannya dia nginap di temannya? Katanya kemarin temannya minta tolong sesuatu." Ucap Inoo.

"Tumben…" ucap Daichan.

"Eh kita sahur apa hari ini?" Tanya Chinen bersemangat.

"Telur dadar. Adanya cuma itu." Jawab Daichan.

"Yah, bosen… pasti dari ayamnya si Yamachan?" Celetuk Chinen.

"Eh? Awas aja ambil telur ayam gue! Gue masak lo pada entar!" jawab Yamada sambil kesal.

"Yah enggak lah, masa iya gue ambil ayam lo? Tapi kemarin aja lo makan ayam lo sendiri." Keluh Daichan.

"Ayam gue ini… ayamku…." Ucap Yamada.

"Eh si Yabu ama Yuyan mane nih?" Tanya Hikaru.

"Di belakang lu woy." Ucap Yabu.

"Waah, kenape lu? Abis kecebur got?" ucap Hikaru sambil tertawa.

"Tau noh si Yuto, mas ague disiram air?" ucap Yuya kesal.

"Lagian sih kalian berdua keterlaluan. Masa disuruh bangun sahur aja susah. Harusnya kalian ngasih contoh dong buat kita-kita. Kalian kan paling tua di sini." Ucap Inoo.

"Manee tua? Gue masih 17 tahun." Ucap Yuya. Serentak semua member pun terdiam…

"Udeh ahh sahur ayok gih." Ajak Yabu.

"Okeeeeee~~~" teriak anak-anak.

"Ayoo dibeli kaosnyaaaa… jika kalian beli, kalian boleh foto-foto dengan temanku yang cantik disebelah sana~" ucap seseorang.

"Kenapa gue mau coba nolongin ni orang…" keluh Ryuu terpaksa.

*flashback sehari sebelumnya*

"Ryuuuchan!"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Lo mau tolongin gue ga? Please please pleaseeeeeee….."

"Hmmm apaan?"

"Lo mau ga bantuin gue promosi kaos desain gue besok di Akihabara? Nanti gue traktir deh di mekdii sepuas lo deh~"

"Serius nih?"

"Ciyus mi ayam deh. Ya ya ya?"

"Okelah." Jawab Ryuu semangat.

*flashback end*

"WOOOII KENAPA GUE HARUS KAYAK CEWEK BUAT BANTU LO?" teriak Ryuu kesal.

"Sudahlah~ cocok kok ama lu hahaha. Ayooo dibeli kaosnyaaaa. Kalian bisa foto gratis dengan temanku ini~ cantik kan?" Ryuu pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah kaos terjual laku, Ryuu pun langsung meninggalkan temannya. Karena sudah tidak betah dia pun langsung ingin ganti baju. Hari pun sudah malam.

"Hai cewek, kamu manis juga ya~" ucap seseorang di sana.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Sudahlah tak perlu tau siapa kami. Ayo ikut om, kita main-main dulu."

"Ihh, ogah. Gue ini cowok!" ucap Ryuu.

"Ahh sudahlah, ayo ikut om." Ucap orang itu sambil memegang tangan Ryuu.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak Ryuu sambil berlari.

"Hoi tunggu!" Ryuu pun akhirnya berlari sekuat tenaga. Ryuu takut untuk melawan. Pria tadi mempunyai muka seperti kena timpuk batu dan sangat sangar, dan juga punya tato. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Ryuu pun berlari pulang.

Sesampainya di depan rumah…

"Hooi! Buka pintunyaaa!" teriak Ryuu ngos-ngosan.

"Bentaaaarrr…" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah. Setelah pintu dibuka, Ryuu pun langsung bergegas masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"HAAAAAHHH ORANG GILA!" teriak Ryuu sambil mengarah ke dapur. Namun…

"Ett ettt ett… kamu siapa?" Tanya Daichan heran.

"Haah? Lo kenapa?" Tanya Ryuu heran.

"Wah, ada tamu ya? Pacarmu ya, Daichan?" Tanya Chinen polos.

"Haah? Sejak kapan gue punya cewek?" Tanya Daichan.

"Cuitt cuitt, ada cewek cantik nih. Kamu dari mana?" Tanya Yabu sedikit genit.

"Ihh Yabu, ga boleh gitu." Cegah Inoo.

"Sudahlah berisik, gue mau ke dapur neh!" ucap Ryuu.

"Eits, memangnya kamu siapa seenaknya masuk rumah orang?" Tanya Yamada sinis.

"Gue Ryuu! Ryutaro! Gue haus nih woyy!" teriak Ryuu.

"Mana mungkin! Ryuu mana mau make baju cewek kayak gitu!" jawab Yamada. Ryuu yang tadi tidak sadar kalau dia masih memakai baju cewek akhirnya pun tersadar.

"WHAAAAAA! GUE LUPA GANTI BAJU!" teriak Ryuu kaget.

"Hahahaa, kamu cantik Ryuu pakai itu. Sebaiknya kita apakan dia…" ujar Yuto dengan senyum miring sambil melirik member lain.

"E-eh…" ucap Ryuu agak ragu.

"SERBUUUU!" teriak Yuya. Para member pun akhirnya berebutan untuk berfoto dengan Ryuu.

"WOOOIII! GUE HAUUUS TAAUUU!" member lain pun tak menghiraukan Ryuu yang sedang kesusahan itu.

 _To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Nakajima Hikari**

 **Title: Comedy Gagal(?) HSJ**

 **Type : Multichapter**

 **Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy(garing)**

 **Cast: all member HSJ, Arima Sachi as Arima Sachi, Yuuko Louise Matsui as Hinako**

 **Disclaimer : Hope you enjoy it XD**

 **School Girl~**

Suatu hari yang terik di musim panas seperti ini. Ya, orang-orang biasanya memilih untuk berdiam di rumah dibandingkan keluar sambil berperang dengan sinar UV. Hari itu juga kira-kira cuaca sampai 41oC dibandingkan suhu normal tubuh manusia yang hanya 37oC. Hari itu BEST sedang berlibur di Kyoto sedangkan anak-anak 7 hanya bisa bengong di ruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hey, kalian tidak merasa bosan?" Tanya Yuto sambil mengipas diri dengan uchiwa.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membicarakannya. Ini sudah lebih dari bosan." Jawab Yamada.

"Dan lebih dari panas…" tambah Keito.

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kita main game?" usul Chinen.

"Ide bagus Chii!" jawab Yuto semangat sambil mengelus-elus kepala Chinen.

"Boleh juga. Jadi, kita mau main apa?" Tanya Yamada.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" ucap Ryuu sambil menunjuk sekumpulan kartu UNO yang ada di atas meja.

"Ide bagus." Jawab Yuto.

"Bagaimana kalau ada _batsu game_ nya?" Tanya Chinen. ( _batsu game_ : hukuman)

"Boleh." Jawab yang lain serempak.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh yaa." Ucap Keito agak ragu.

"Tenang saja~~" jawab Chinen sambil terseyum licik.

"Baiklah, apa _batsu game_ nya?" Tanya Yamada.

"Bagaimana kalau menembak cewek? Kalian tau asrama cewek di samping sekolah kita bukan? Kudengar mereka sudah mulai tahun ajaran baru. Bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dan menembak cewek yang disuka?" jawab Chinen girang.

"Tumben otakmu jalan Chii, baiklah aku setuju-setuju saja. Gimana lu, Yam? To? Ryuu?" Tanya Yuto.

"Gue ga bakalan mau kalah!" ucap Keito sambil mengepal tangannya dengan semangat menerawang ke atas. Yang lain pun ikut melihat ke atas lalu menggeleng-geleng.

"Okelah. Ayo dimulai!" seru Yamada.

"Okee! Ayoo hompimpa dulu siapa yang mulai pertama." Seru Chinen.

"Hompimpa ala ayu gambreeeng!" ucap semunya serempak.

"Yes! Gua duluan!" seru Keito.

"Jalannya ke kanan yaa." Ucap Ryuu.

"Iya dah." Jawab Yuto.

"Nih!" ucap Keito sambil meletakkan kartu biru dengan angka 1.

"Hehe makasih banget~" ucap Yamada terseyum bangga sambil meletakkan 3 kartu sekaligus.

"Ahh sial." Ucap Yuto sambil mengambil kartu tambahan karena ia tidak memiliki kartu merah satu pun.

"Yesss~" ucap Chinen sambil meletakkan 3 kartu berbalik arah.

"Sial Chii. Baru juga awal main." ucap Ryuu.

"Hehehe~ jalan Yut." Ucap Chinen.

"Wahh baik banget Chi." Ucap Yuto sambil meletakkan kartu kuning bernomor 4.

"Siplah~" ucap Yamada sambil meletakkan kartu kuning bernomor 3

"Nah!" ucap Ryuu sambil meletakkan kartu skip..

"Sial. Ini mah gua kagak jalan-jalan!" keluh Keito.

"Hahaha _gomenne_ Keito" ujar Ryuu.

Permainan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya tinggal tersisa Yamada dan Keito. Yuto keluar pertama lalu disusul oleh Ryuu dan Chinen. Kini Yamada dan Keito sedang beradu gulat otak agar tidak kalah. Pertarungan pun mulai sengit, mungkin kalau dipertandingan sepak bola dunia, inilah final antara Jerman dan Argentina.

"Haaa!" ucap Yamada sambil meletakkan kartu _plus_ 2.

"Hmmm" Keito pun meletakkan kartu _plus_ 2 juga.

"Heee~" balas Yamada sambil meletakkan kartu _plus_ 2 lagi. Kini kartu Yamada tinggal satu, sementara kartu Keito masih ada 2.

"Gua gamau kalaah!" ucap Keito sambil meletakkan kartu _plus_ 4.

"Waah pasti kartumu yang satu bukan plus ya? Fufufu" ucap Yamada yakin sambil meletakkan kartu _plus_ 4 juga. Kini Yamada sudah kehabisan kartu.

"Haaah!?" teriak Keito kaget. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yamada. Kartu terakhir Keito adalah kartu ganti warna.

"Yes! Gue menang~~" ucap Yamada sambil bersiul.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk!" teriak Keito _shock_ tidak percaya.

"Hehehe~ batsu game batsu gaaamee~~" ucap Chinen.

"Yang sabar yaah Keito." Ucap Yuto sambil menepuk bahu Keito.

"Tidaaaaaakkk… Gua ga mau!" teriak Keito lagi.

"Berisik lu! Hukuman ya hukuman!" keluh Yamada.

"Siaaaaaaaaaallll!" ucap Keito sambil meringkuk masih tak percaya.

"Hahaha~~ ayoo jangan malu-malu begitu Keito." ucap Ryuu.

"Apaaan!?" jawab Keito kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana si Keito bisa masuk ke asrama putri itu? Bukannya cowok dilarang masuk ke sana!?" Tanya Yuto.

"Ooh~ aku punya ide~" ucap Chinen sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya terburu-buru. Ia pun kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa sebuah plastik berwarna hitam.

"Kau akan menggunakan ini~" ucap Chinen sambil memberikannya pada Keito.

"Apaaan neh!?" Tanya Keito sambil membuka apa yang ada di dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yamada dan Ryuu pun serempak tertawa sambil terbahak-bahak.

"You can't be serious about this!" teriak Keito dengan logat Britishnya yang handal itu.

"Kau bakal tampak… pfft." Ucap Yuto sambil menahan ketawa.

"Diam! Kenapa gua harus berdandan ala begini!?" ucap Keito kesal.

"Yaah mau gimana lagi. Satu-satunya cara biar kau bisa masuk ke asrama putri itu yaa dengan berpenampilan seolah-olah kau murid sana." Jawab Chinen sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Maa, _ganbatte_ saja yah Keito." Ucap Ryuu.

"Sial…" keluh Keito sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa ya Keito, semoga lu selamat-selamat aje yeh." Ucap Yamada sambil berjalan ke kamar.

"Awas aje lu! Gua ga bakal tinggal diam!" ucap Keito.

"Gawat nih. Gua bahkan ga kenal siapapun di sekolah itu. Yang bener aje ini batsu game! Masa gua disuruh nembak cewek yang belom gua kenal sama sekali!? Terlebih lagi... kenapa dengan... seragam ini..." keluh Keito sepanjang perjalanan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk Keito dari belakang.

"Hei! Kamu anak baru di sini?" tanya seseorang di balik sana.

"I... Iya..." jawab Keito dengan suara cewek yang dibuat-buat sambil sedikit panik.

"Waah kalau begitu salam kenal ya! Namaku Arima Sachi. Panggil aku Sachi saja. _Yoroshiku ne_! Namamu siapa? tanya gadis berbadan mungil dengan senyum hangat.

"N-namaku... O-Okamoto..." jawab Keito tegang.

"Okamoto? Okamoto...?"

"Okamoto Kei... Keithy _desu_." jawab Keito makin tegang.

"Okamoto Keithy? Kamu orang campuran ya?" tanya Sachi penasaran.

"Y-yaa.. begitulah..." ucap Keito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~ ayoo kita masuk kelas!" ucap Sachi sambil menarik tangan Keito.

*Gawat, bisa brabe gua kalo gua ketahuan bukan murid pindahan. Gua harus nyari alesan nih!*

"Aah.. _gomen_. Aku perlu ke... ke.. kamar kecil." ucap Keito terbata-bata.

"Ahh, baikalah. Aku akan menunggumu di kelas. Sampai jumla nanti yaa." ucap Sachi dan langsung menuju kelas.

"Gilee... gua kapok bener... hampir aja riwayat gue tamat di part 7 ini..." ucap Keito sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sementara itu Keito pun berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Saat sampai di depan Keito pun hanya bisa _speechless_. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia sedang berada di asrama putri. 100% siswi maupun guru dan staff-staffnya adalah perempuan!

"Wehehee asyik juga betewe di sini. Gue bisa melihat-"

"Hey jangan ngalangin jalan dong!" ucap seseorang di sana.

"Ahh, maaf..." balas Keito.

"Tunggu..." ucap gadis yang kira-kira hampir sama tingginya dengan Keito sambil melihat ke arah Keito.

* _Gawat!_ *

"Kok mirip seseorang ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"M-masa sih?" jawab Keito sedikit panik.

"Iya tau. Mirip dengan..." jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Hinako-chan, ayo cepetan! Udah mau bel nih!" teriak seseorang dari jauh sana.

"Hmm.. lupakanlah. Mungkin kacamataku sudah mulai aneh." ucap gadis yang bernama Hinako sambil pergi meninggalkan Keito.

* _Tasukatta_... _dia kan tetangga kita yang di depan rumah. Gua kaga pernah tau dia sekolah di sini. Maklum, gua sibuk shooting buat drama baru gua sih_ *

"Sepertinya gua harus cepat-cepat mikirin batsu game ini." ucap Keito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eh si Keito gimana kabarnya yah? Jadi kepo nih." tanya Chinen penasaran.

"Pasti gagal hahahaha." jawab Ryuu.

"Eh siapa tau dia berhasil. Gimana?" ujar Yamada.

"Muri muri muri~ susah pastinyaa~" jawab Ryuu lagi.

"Sudah sudah. Bagaimanapun hasilnya kita lihat saja nanti. Batsu game kali ini mantap juga ya." ucap Yuto.

"Fufufu iya dong~" tambah Chinen.

"Lagian Chinen bisa aja nemu tu baju. Dapet dari mane lu Chii? Jangan-jangan lu nyolong yaa..." tanya Ryuu.

"Hetdah apaan? Ngapain gue nyolong. Ada lah gue dapet dari siapa ga perlu tau. Cukup gue aja yang tau~" jawab Chinen santai.

"Yeeuu..." ucap Ryuu.

"Gue bersyukur banget ga dapet batsu game itu. Gile aje gue. Bisa mati duluan." kata Yamada.

"Lo lagi beruntung, Yam." ucap Yuto.

"Iya nih~" jawab Yamada sambil bersiul.

"Maa, kita lihat saja nanti di akhir episode ya!" ucap Chinen semangat.

"Emang lo kata ini sinetron ape?" tanya Ryuu.

"Status disamakan~" jawab Chinen. Semua pun tertawa.

"Yosh... semoga ini berhasil." bisik Keito sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Keito pun memutuskan dia akan menembak Sachi, ya, gadis yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi. Keito pun menulis surat cinta dan meletakkannya di loker Sachi. Sachi yang tengah selesai istirahat pun akhirnya menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran jam berikutnya. Saat Sachi membuka lokernya, ia pun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalamnya.

"Waaah ada penggemar rahasiamu ya Sa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang sana sambil menepuk bahu Sachi.

"Duuuh Hinako-chan! Bikin kaget aja sih." keluh Sachi.

"Ciieee... apaan tuh isi suratnya?" tanya Hinako.

"Entahlah. Baru juga buka loker." jawab Sachi.

"Yaudah buruan tuh dibuka~" bujuk Hinako.

"Entar aja lah. Bentar lagi masuk. Yuk masuk ke kelas." ajak Sachi sambil meletakkan surat tersebut di saku roknya.

"Cih, dasar anak rajin." jawab Hinako sambil mengikuti Sachi dari belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu lihat Keithy? Aneh aku tak melihatnya seharian ini." ucap Sachi.

"Keithy!? Siapa dia?" tanya Hinako.

"Itu loh murid pindahan yang baru datang hari ini. Mukanya rada bule gitu. Cantik deh. Katanya dia _blaster_ an." jawab Sachi.

"Hmm.. ga kenal tuh. Aku ga pernah ketemu orangnya." jawab Hinako.

"Begitu ya... yasudahlah..." ucap Sachi sambil menaruh buku di atas mejanya.

"Jangan-jangan..." perkataan Hinako pun terputus karena tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi dan guru pun mulai memasuki ruang kelas.

" _Temui aku di atap sekolah pulang sekolah nanti._

 _From O.K_ "

"Hmm… ada-ada saja ini." Ucap Sachi sambil menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolahnya. Saat Sachi sampai di atap sekolah, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengitari atap sekolah.

"Sachi…" ucap seseorang di belakang sana.

"Ya…" jawab Sachi sambil menoleh, ia tidak mengenal sosok yang ia lihat barusan. Seorang laki-laki jangkung menggunakan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana kotak-kotak. Rambut yang berwarna coklat tampak keemasan terkena sinar matahari senja dan gaya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Ano…" ucap sosok di sana.

"Kamu kah yang menaruh surat ini pada lokerku?" Tanya Sachi tegas. Laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung sana terlihat sedikit tegang.

"I-iya…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kamu siapa? Ada yang kamu ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Sachi penasaran.

"A-aku…" ucapnya sambil melirik-lirik kanan-kiri. Sachi masih meunggu jawaban dari sosok laki-laki di seberang sana.

"A-aku… Ke-… Keito." Jawab Keito tegang.

"Keito?" Tanya Sachi.

"Y-ya… Keito. Okamoto Keito." Jawab Keito.

"O-Okamo…" balas Sachi sambil berpikir. _Okamoto? Apa aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat…_

"Etto…"

"Tunggu." Sachi pun seketika mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun melihat Keito dari atas sampai bawah dengan penasaran. _Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Dia seperti mirip denggan seseorang…_

"Ano!" ucap Keito dan Sachi serempak.

"Ahh kau duluan saja." Ucap Keito.

"Hmm… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sachi.

"Etto... pernah. Se-sekali." Jawab Keito.

"Souka…" ucap Sachi.

"Ano…" ucap Keito lagi. _Sial, gua nervous banget ini._

"Ya?" Tanya Sachi.

"A-aku…" _katakan Keito! Kau pasti bisa! Demi batsu game ini kelar secepatnya!_

Sachi pun menunggu Keito berbicara.

"A-aku… su… su…" ucap Keito panik. Keringat Keito sedikit demi sedikit jatuh dari keningnya. Keito pun menggepal tangannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ya?" jawab Sachi.

"A-AKU SUKA KAMU!" ucap Keito dengan lantang.

Sachi pun terlihat diam saja di seberang sana. Tanpa ekspresi. Keito pun akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Walaupun ia masih sedikit tegang.

"Maaf…" ucap Sachi di seberang sana.

"Ya?" balas Keito.

"Maaf… aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Jawab Sachi.

 _Deg! Ada apa ini?_

"A-aah… tidak ap-apa-apa…" jawab Keito sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Gomenne_ …" ucap Sachi sambil pergi meninggalkan Keito.

Keito pun hanya bisa terdiam berdiri tak berdaya. Seakan-akan nyawanya di ambil oleh Sachi.

"Ano…" ucap Sachi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu tangga.

"Ya?" ucap Keito.

"Kau pantas juga ya memakai rok mini, Keithy." Ucap Sachi sambil lalu.

 _Hah… HAAAAAAH? APAAAAA?_

Keito pun terlihat shock saat mendengar perkataan Sachi yang terakhir.

 _Tunggu… kok!? Dia bisa tau? Dari siape?_

Keito pun tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"HINAKO SIALAAAAAN!" teriak Keito kesal.

"Fufufu, maafkan aku ya, Keito-kun." Ucap Hinako yang sedang bersama Sachi di balik pintu tangga.

"Hinako-chan, kau kejam sekali." Ucap Sachi.

"Hahaha… hanya sekali ini saja kok. Lagian saat aku tau itu dia aku tidak bisa berhenti ngakak sampai perutku sakit." Jawab Hinako.

"Dasar. Kok kamu bisa tau itu dia?" Tanya Sachi.

"Hmm…"

*flashback*

"Hey jangan ngalangin jalan dong!" ucap seseorang di sana.

"Ahh, maaf..." balas Keito.

"Tunggu..." ucap gadis yang kira-kira hampir sama tingginya dengan Keito sambil melihat ke arah Keito.

* _Gawat!_ *

"Kok mirip seseorang ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"M-masa sih?" jawab Keito sedikit panik.

"Iya tau. Mirip dengan..." jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Hinako-chan, ayo cepetan! Udah mau bel nih!" teriak seseorang dari jauh sana.

"Hmm.. lupakanlah. Mungkin kacamataku sudah mulai aneh." ucap gadis yang bernama Hinako sambil pergi meninggalkan Keito.

"Yokatta…" ucap Keito sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Keito?" ucap Hinako.

"… Heh?" jawab Keito.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Hinako pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pssst!" ucap Keito sambil menarik Hinako ke tempat yang sepi.

"Lo ngapain di sini? Apaan ini make seragam sekolah gue? Bwahahahah." Ucap Hinako.

"Pssst! Diem lu. Gua lagi kena batsu game neh!" jawab Keito.

"Bwahahahaha! Batsu game apaan?" Tanya Hinako.

"Ini nih. Kejaannye si Chinen. Gua harus nembak cewek di sini. Tapi sekolah lu kan ketat banget aturannya. Kaga ade cowok sama sekali di sini. Terpaksa banget gua harus kayak gini." Jawab Keito sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Wakakakaak! Ade-ade aja lu pada. Bisa-bisanye lu masuk ke sini." Ucap Hinako masih sambil ketawa.

"Pssst! Udah ah elah. Guam au nembak cewek dulu nih. Ga mau gua lama-lama make ni baju." Ucap Keito.

"Wkwk terserah lu dah. Betewe lo mau nembak siapa? Emang lu kenal anak-anak sini?" Tanya Hinako.

"Kaga… eh kenal deng, si… Sa… Sachi?" ucap Keito sambil mengingat.

"Sachi? Arima Sachi?" Tanya Hinako sambil menaikkan alis matanya sebelah.

"Nah iye itu dah dia." Jawab Keito.

"Wkwkwk semangat yek! Dia temen sebangku gue loh." Ucap Hinako.

"Iyak? Nah gua minta tolong dong ama lu!" ucap Keito sambil mengeluarkan sepercik amplop berwarna putih.

"Apaan neh?" Tanya Hinako.

"Nih, tolong kasihin si Sachi dong. Taro di loker kek di bawah meja kek pokoknya harus bisa dilihat ame dia. Entar gua traktir elu dah di Lauson ape Sepel." Ucap Keito.

"Hmm janji ye?" tanya Hinako.

"Iye dah sumfeh ane zuzur." Jawab Keito.

"Cah ilah ga cocok elu make bahasa Arab!" balas Hinako sambil tertawa.

"Udeh sono! Pokoknya harus nyampe ame si Sachi ye! Awas lu!" ucap Keito.

"Iye iye dah" jawab Hinako sambil pergi.

* _Tasukatta_... _dia kan tetangga kita yang di depan rumah. Gua kaga pernah tau dia sekolah di sini. Maklum, gua sibuk shooting buat drama baru gua sih_ *

"Sepertinya gua harus cepat-cepat mikirin batsu game ini." ucap Keito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

*flashback end*

"Begitu." Ucap Hinako.

"Hahaha ada-ada aja kamu, Hinako-chan." Ucap Sachi sambil tertawa.

"Yaudah lah ya… yuk pulang, udah kesorean ini." Ucap Hinako.

"Iya deh…" balas Sachi sambil menuruni tangga.

"Haaah, yang penting gua udah rekam. Sialan Chinen make acara di rekam-rekam segala. Katanye 'biar ada bukti'." Ucap Keito sambil mencibir mulutnya.

Keito pun pulang dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa namun lega dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa kalau ia ingin segera menonjok muka Chinen yang imut itu dengan sarung tinju, apalagi si Yamada yang sudah menang darinya. Keito pun akhirnya sampai di rumah.

" _Tadaima_." Ucap Keito sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Siapa elu?" Tanya orang di sebelah sana.

"Apaan sih? Capek nih gua." Ucap Keito tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara di depannya.

"Cieee, Yuy. Pacar baru lo?" Tanya Daichan.

"Hah apaan? Gue aja kagak tau ni cewek siapa." Jawab Yuya.

"He? Kalian udah pulang?" Tanya Keito.

"Waah ada gadis bule. Pacar siapa pacar siapa?" Tanya Inoo.

"Gua Keito, Inoo-chan. Please deh…" ucap Keito sambil jalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Et.. et.. et.. tunggu dulu. Gue kaga tau Keito bisa cantik kayak gini." Ucap Yabu.

"Apaan sih? Gua mau ganti baju neh!" balas Keito.

"Ooo~ tidak bisa." Ucap Hikaru sambil melirik yang lain dengan kedip-kedip.

"Kok gua tiba-tiba merinding ya…" ucap Keito.

"Ayolah. Lumayan, kemarin yang kena Ryuu. Sekarang Keito." Ucap Yabu.

"Mau kita apain?" Tanya Daichan sambil membuat _deathglare_ ke Keito.

"Kalian…" ucap Keito mencoba kabur dari kerumunan BEST.

"SERBUUUUUUU!" teriak Daichan sambil menangkap Keito.

"WOOOOIII! KALIAN MAU NGAPAIN? LEPASIN GUAAA!" teriak Keito.

"Sayangnya ga bisa, Ket." Ucap Yuya sambil tersenyum manis.

"TIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Keito.

Sementara itu…

"Hahaha kena juga dia." Ucap Chinen yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok mengintip para BEST yang sedang menyantap Keito.

"Wakakak gue ga mau punya nasib kayak Keito ahh." Ucap Yamada.

"Gue juga ogah. Si Ryuu udah pernah ngerasain kan ya?" Tanya Yuto.

"Berisik! Ga usah ingetin gue lagi sama itu!" jawab Ryuu sambil memukul kepala Yuto.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja Keito di kamar. Dia belum dikatakan selamat sebelum menyerahkan hasil rekamannya." Ucap Chinen terseyum bahagia.

"Chinen kayaknya bahagia bet." Ucap Yamada.

"Ya iya lah, masa ya iya dong. Duren aja dibelah, masa dibedong!?" ucap Chinen sambil tertawa.

"Dasar Chinen…" ucap Yuto.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
